


Ride Me Down, Choke Me Out

by Makowo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Begging, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, F/M, Femdom, Future Fic, Gags, Makoto does get horny from being called puppy tho, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, but kinda subtle? It isn't full on petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makowo/pseuds/Makowo
Summary: Kyoko decides to surprise Makoto a little, so that she can finally be dominate for once and spice things up from the norm they haven't had in ages. Makoto goes along with it, and gets more than he thought he would.(I'm absolutely garbage with summaries, I know)





	Ride Me Down, Choke Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Im redeeming myself for my shitty first attempt at porn.

Naegi waits patiently on his and Kyoko’s bed, looking around the bedroom idly. She’s taking a little bit for whatever reason, a good fifteen minutes or so having already passed since she told him to go in here and wait. And he’s waited! He just has that little feeling that something’s… off. A strange sort of feeling, but one he decides to heed. Her voice was exceptionally commanding after dinner, and just thinking about it makes Naegi give a nervous tug at his collar. Not the collar of his plain, white, and a little wrinkly dress shirt, no. Rather, it’s an actual dog collar, dull green like his old favorite hoodie. It was on the bed, with a note from Kyoko(it didn’t have her signature, but he doesn’t think anyone else writes in such neat cursive)on it saying to put it on.

He hears the click of footsteps down the hall, bringing the Future Foundation worker to attention. His boss and fiancée, Kirigiri Kyoko, _ finally _ walks in, still dressed in her work clothes. Makoto is too, but he had expected something different in all honesty. Oh well, not like it matters too much. Considering the collar, it won’t matter at all really soon. And on the topic of the item now latched comfortably around his neck… “Ah, Kyoko-san?” He taps the leather collar with a finger, giving her a questioning look.

His expression and tone is pure, but her small, almost mischievous smirk and vibrant, lust-filled eyes tell a different story. One he really, _ really _ should have been expecting. The collar is a dead giveaway, blood rushing to his face in realization of what she plans to do.

“Well, I’ve noticed that we’ve been kind of distant as of late.” She starts, striding over and sitting down beside him. There’s a tiny hint of pink on her pale complexion, making it look much more obvious than it would be on tanner skin. “I thought that perhaps we could both spend a night to enjoy ourselves some.” Her ungloved hand brushes against the collar upon Makoto’s neck, the boy not leering away as she traces a finger along the skin around the collar. He only blushes harder at the touch, but still finds it enjoyable nonetheless. She’s right, they’ve both been really distant as of late, and haven’t made much time at all for one another.

“You could’ve just asked, you know.” Naegi stares at her with fond, half-lidded eyes, finding the lust in her gaze becoming contagious. “You didn’t have to surprise me with this, I’m sure I could’ve found a way to make some time.”

Kyoko’s hand stops, gently hooking under the dull green leather. “Perhaps.” She tugs a little, as if testing how tight he put it on. She’s not surprised that it’s a little too tight, but for Makoto it’s perfect for a time like this. He anticipated this subconsciously, so he’s already preparing for it. “But it makes things easier when I can surprise you a little. So that you won’t try anything while I’m preparing for times like this.”

“What do you-” He’s cut off when she suddenly pulls him forward by the collar, crashing their lips together. Naegi recovers swiftly, opening his mouth a little to let Kyoko’s tongue move in. He scoots closer to her, and she does as well, pushing him back onto the bed before he can attempt the usual routine of stripping Kyoko of her clothes.

She pulls back, Makoto laying limply against the bed in mild surprise. He’s pinned beneath her, panting a little for a variety of different reasons that Makoto just doesn’t have the mind to think of. Her expression is sultry, and faintly he senses her legs moving up a little. Rough skin meets the soft, smooth skin of his face, his cheek being caressed lovingly. Makoto purrs, nudging against her hand and pretty much giving away his full submission to her. Not that she needed any more signs by now.

She leans down into another kiss, but this time she trails down from his mouth, planting feathery kisses along Makoto’s jaw and chin, her intentions clear as day. Makoto adores the feeling of Kyoko’s teeth against his skin, tugging on a small patch just above the thick collar and receiving a low moan in response. She continues, falling into a rhythm. Kisses, nips, teeth graze, tongue drag, then a bite. Again and again, she does it, changing it up a little every other loop, no matter what getting louder and more pleasured moans each time.

“K-Kyoko.” Makoto huffs, face flushed in deep red and hickies adorning his perfect tanned skin. “C-can you… um…” His gaze flits down, yet her's does not. She instead positions herself up a little more, a rare playful grin upon her face. That only makes Makoto all the more flustered, so unaccustomed to this dominant side of Kyoko. Likely because he’s been dominant, as of late. It’s refreshing, so damn refreshing his expression turns eager in turn, thrilled for the coming minutes of intimacy between them both.

That eager grin upon the male’s face turns to one of pleasure when he feels a knee grind down against his defined bulge, back arching as a moan forces itself out from his lips. “Be good and I’ll give you what you want, alright?” Kyoko whispers sweetly into his ear, voice barely audible yet crystal clear and oh so fucking hot. Makoto nods dumbly, feeling a hand begin to hike up his shirt to expose his stomach. The cold elicits a shudder, but so too does his partner licking the shell of his ear, giggling softly at his already intense reactions.

Her right hand sits interlocked with his, being squeezed a little more each time she does literally anything. Naegi had forgotten he was so sensitive, Kyoko mapping out every little sensitive point just as he did before to find a way to make him into a squirming, moaning mess before her. Her hand explores up, shirt being hiked up higher and higher as she feels along his thin frame. Her touch is soft, delicate as if she were handling glass that could break apart at any moment.

Ah, now he knows how she felt when he had treated her the same. Desperate, far too desperate. With her knee gently grinding against his aching bulge and her hand _ so _ teasingly close to his hardened nipple, the boy can’t help but buck up. “K-Kyokooooo!” He whines, hoping to draw her attention to his utter desperation, craving to just roll over and pin her against the bed so that he can pleasure her instead. But that’s not the point of tonight, so he restrains himself from thinking about doing it in favor of begging for attention. 

The girl hums calmly, though he knows she’s just as worked up as him, judging by the wetness of her panties. “What’d I say about being good?” His eyes widen a little as she moves up, sitting herself right below his chest and looking down upon him. He whines in response, panting from the torturous feeling of attention being directed away from his boner completely. “I’d say whining in such a way is deserving of a little bit of punishment, correct?” He doesn’t respond, already trying to guess what she's planning to do now.

She gets off her fiancé, moving over to the side of the bed and reaching over to the floor. He can’t help but stare, watching her pull out a pair of plain white bandanas, a vibrator, and a metal ring. His eyes widen, but he makes no objections nor struggle when she places it in his mouth, effectively gagging him and setting the other to the side. “Take off your clothes, puppy.” Kyoko commands flatly, only making the boy more flustered and hard with the pet name.

Makoto swiftly strips himself of his top clothes, throwing them to the side before moving on to his bottom clothes. Kyoko studies him the whole time, waiting patiently until he’s left in only his boxers covered in small star designs. Childish in a way, but they’re his favorites. Kyoko stops him before he can take them off however, taking his hands and binding them behind his back with the other bandana. “That’s fine, puppy. We can leave those on for now.”

Makoto whines, even as his dick twitches and throbs with arousal. He tries to say something along the lines of her name through the makeshift gag, but all that comes out are a few muffled grunts. She chuckles anyway, using a hand to push him back against the mattress. He watches as she takes out his throbbing cock, the member standing up to attention. She glides her nails along the side of it, earning a needy muffled whimper in response. Naegi throws his head back against the pillow with a muffled groan, eyes shut tight while he awaits whatever her plans are.

Cold metal is what meets sensitive foreskin next, and again he glances down. On his length now rests a cock ring, put on so tight that it’s already making him squirm. Kyoko licks a bead of precum off the head, eliciting yet another muffled moan and another buck of his hips. Desperation radiates off him, and Kyoko couldn’t find it any more alluring. Such a different experience for the pair, yet not really because they’ve done similar stuff like this before. Except the roles were switched; Makoto teasing her endlessly with a small vibrator poking at her clit until she was begging endlessly for him to just shove it in. Which he, of course, always did. But he doesn’t recall buying a cock ring, nor Kyoko informing him of this.

Soon enough Kyoko’s right between his legs, both bent up a little and forcefully parted. But rather than delivering any sort of touch directly to the length in front of her, she instead grabs the viberater, moving Naegi up a little to expose his ass, slipping the toy into his hole. It’s only in a little, maybe an inch or so, before she turns it on, the male groaning as he feels it stimulate his ass. Kyoko then scoots back and sits lazily against the bed, shucking off her skirt and damp panties without delay. Her freshly shaved clit sits on full display, folds wet and enticing in such a way that makes Makoto nearly whine. He manages to keep it down however, and Kyoko knows that he's trying to be good.

She moves a hand over not his sex, but her own, parting her folds with two fingers and kneading against her own sensitive spots. Makoto squirms and bucks his hips, but keeps them low enough to watch her masturbate right in front of him. The woman hums softly, keeping her legs parted and her eyes shut tight. A bit of saliva drips out from his mouth, hazel orbs glazed with desperate lust and pleads of her name on the tip of his tongue. Hips subtly rolling, dick against his stomach and aching with arousal, the vibrating toy shoved up his ass, all of it painting a likely enticing sight

She continues to rub until her clit’s wet with her own natural lube, slowly moving her fingers down to the exposed hole. The boy watches a finger slip in, shuddering just as she does. But despite the feeling she continues, slipping the rough-skinned finger in as far as she can stand before adding another. A short gasp spills out, a wonderful tune Makoto thirsts for endlessly. And then another, before she’s letting out infrequent little moans that are played up far more than they’d be under different circumstances. 

Naegi would certainly succumb to stirring fantasies within his mind, but he’s far too focused on reality. The reality being that Kyoko’s fingerfucking herself just a few inches away and Makoto can’t do a damn thing about it. She moans again, louder this time. Her movements becoming shakier bit by bit, breathing clearly becoming harder and harder to do before she keens, fingers curling and more of her juices dripping out. It’s so absolutely lewd, and Naegi can’t get enough of it, craving to lick at her most sensitive spots and taste the sweet liquids upon his tongue.

She rubs at her walls a few more times until she can’t take it anymore, slipping out each slick digit and resting against the bed. She then studies him a moment, as if looking over a platter of food before sitting up and moving back up to Makoto. She smiles up at Naegi while letting her nails just barely graze his cock, and he swears he’d be cumming right about now were it not for the silver ring latched tight around the base of his dick. 

“Seems you’re really worked up, puppy.” He can only huff in response as she clambers back on top of him in a somehow graceful manner, once again tracing a hand around the collar, making sure it’s nice and snug around his neck. It’s sure to leave a mark, but the couple couldn’t care less. “I can’t stand not to hear your moans.” She says casually, his heart soaring as she cups his cheek with her wet hand, the other moving to behind his head to untie that pesky knot. “You’re such a good boy, maybe I went a little bit far on the punishment.” Kyoko’s tone radiates calmness, yet Naegi still groans and bucks up at the praise.

“So,” She places a hand flat against his chest, sneakily tapping the vibrator in just a little bit more after throwing the saliva-covered bandana to the side. “What do you want me to do?”

“Choke me.”

Makoto gasps, the words spilling out before his mind can catch up. He squirms idly, both slightly surprised by what he just said. He’s never even _ suggested _ such a kink before, yet now he’s asking for it. Kyoko shakes her head a little, regaining her bearings while Naegi continues to groan and whimper at the vibe inside his ass. “A-and also… d-do something with the vibrator holy _ shit _ I can’t take it.” He says with a desperate, hushed voice, spurring Kyoko into action.

She steadily moves back some, grasping the vibrator and gently pushing it in further. Makoto groans, moving his hips down against it to get it further inside him, despite originally wishing for it to be out. He’s completely unprepared, mind going blank as it just _ barely _ brushes up against his prostate. “O-oh fuck, Kyoko, r-right there.” He gasps, nearly drooling at the moment long pleasure that spiked within him.

The detective turns up the setting on the toy and shoves it in suddenly, Makoto letting out a loud, girlish moan as it presses right up against his prostate, now massaging the sensitive spot. Makoto’s messed with it before, when he was a horny as fuck teen and desperate for some new stimulation, but this is something he hasn’t felt in a long, long time, and it certainly hasn’t been massaged like this before either.

“Sh-shit!” He curses with a hiss, following it up with another lustful groan as the pleasure pulses through his nerves. Fuck, he needs to cum. He needs to cum so fucking bad, but that _ damned _ little ring keeps it back still. It’ll certainly give enough time for Kyoko to do the next part of his request, moving closer and placing her hands around his neck, bringing the boy to attention with the icy touch.

She flashes a devilish smile, tugging idly on her fiancé’s new collar. “Are you really sure about doing this?” She asks sweetly, though there’s an underlying tone of concern as well. It’s understandable, considering they’ve never tried or even considered this before(openly, at least. Makoto’s thought about it on occasion, but always chickened out), thus having no experience whatsoever in choking. But honestly? Naegi couldn’t give a damn.

The currently more submissive of the two gives her his usual happy smile, before his expression turns sultry as he places his hands over her’s. “D-didn’t tie i-it hard e-enough.” With all his squirming he managed to loosen it up, though he’s sure Kyoko was intending to take it off soon enough anyways. He rubs circles into the backs of her rough hands with his thumbs reassuringly, pressing down a little to spur her on.

When she doesn’t do it immediately he grows desperate, glancing up and quickly getting the idea. She wants him to plead for such pleasure, and he lacks any shame in doing so at the moment. “D-damn it, Kyoko, p-_ please _ ch-cho- _ a-ah~ _, ch-choke meeee~!” Naegi groans another time, each subtle shift and hard buck of his hips making the viberator inside his ass press further against his prostate, cock throbbing and twitching frequently. “P-please~! Choke m-me until I pass out~” She blushes harder at the lewd expression he wears now, panting and mutter curses under his breath while he stares up at her.

The lustful noises escaping Makoto come to a stop as nimble hands press down upon his neck, a choked cry escaping him as his air is slowly cut off. He lays back against the pillow beneath his head, whining a little and gripping her hands even tighter than before. But he makes no move to pull the hands clasped tight around his neck away, nor is it unclear that he’s enjoying the sensation. His dick twitches, precum beginning to bead out and drip down the length of his painfully hard cock as he bucks his hips more frequently.

Naegi manages to begin rutting his member up against Kyoko’s leg, his eyes fluttering while drool trails down from his open mouth. His eyes flutter, staring up at Kyoko with bright, lust-glazed hazel eyes that Kyoko can’t help but adore seeing. Naegi doesn’t mind this one bit, in all honesty. He’d consider doing stuff like this more often, but maybe not when his vision’s getting black dots and his air flow is completely cut off and he’s feeling so fucking amazing that he wouldn’t mind dying in this one moment-

He feels Kyoko dart away, clipping the cock ring off his dick. With the little bit of air regained he lets out a breathy scream, tensing as he cums hard on himself, the bed, and on Kyoko. His fiancée reaches out and lets some of the milky white substance spurt out into her palm, the boy laying limply while still letting out frequent groans and squeaks. The numb overstimulation from the vibrator makes him writhe, whining out some intelligible words.

He feels her slip out the viberator from his ass, the sensation made a little painful from not having been prepared previously along with intense overstimulation. “F-fuck, that w-was… r-really good~” He purrs, closing his legs and curling up, the soreness sure to kick in within the next couple of minutes. For now though, he’ll enjoy this orgasm high, considering he doesn’t recall ever having one quite like this.

Kirigiri moves away from his dick, laying down beside Naegi. She raises her cum-covered hand, Naegi locking onto it and licking up the substance before she can tell him to. Her hands are something Naegi absolutely adores, only making him more ready to lick them clean. The taste is salty, but something expected considering they’ve done this on a few other occasions. It’s a rare activity, but kinda fun.

After licking her hand clean, Naegi sits up, and then clambers onto Kyoko, nuzzling his face up against her neck lovingly. He, still being kind of on that horny high, nearly considers nipping at his future wife’s enticing skin, pale and unmarked with small bruises signifying that she’s his, but he goes against the thought. That’d imply another round of sex, and neither are really up for much more tonight. “Love you.” He mutters, voice muffled by Kyoko’s bare neck, and just barely does he catch her response proclaiming her love as well and feeling hands nimbly click off the collar locked tight around his delicate, marked-up neck, before sleep finally claims his worn out mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this in one day. Holy fuck.


End file.
